I'm Not The Only One
by PNDreigns
Summary: Mariah and Dean have been together for over a year and they thought they were on top . But feelings start to change and infidelity comes into the equation. Then something horrible happens and it changes their lives for the worst. Can they save their relationship or is it to late and is there anything to even save?


This is my first Dean Ambrose fan fiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dark brown eyes looked at a sleeping man in her bed. His short, shaggy, brownish-red colored hair sprawled all over his face. His eyes closed, lips slightly parted open, and light snores filling the room as he slept. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed. The blankets tangled at his waist. One arm was above his head ,while the other one was on his chest. Usually, Mariah was wrapped up in his arms, where they were usually spooning and sleeping peacefully. But that had stopped over 2 months ago. Mariah slept on one side of the bed, while Dean when he was there slept on the other side. It wasn't Mariah's choice to be distant; it was Deans. She didn't know why, but it all started 2 months ago.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dean had just walked through his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend of a year Mariah. He saw her fast asleep on the couch with her THE SHIELD blanket he got her for her birthday neatly covering her body. Her black hair put into a messy bun at the top of her head. Her hands under the side of her face while she slept. She looked so peaceful sleeping; he didn't want to wake her up. He couldn't believe that he was still with him. All the things she went through being with him in the beginning. The fact that she was black and he was white made some people in the WWE feel some type of way. But he didn't care; he loved that girl with all he had in him. He never told her that he loved her because he had trust issues due to his issues in the past when he was younger as a kid. She understood, and told him that when he was ready to tell her that he loved her he could. He was getting there; baby steps one step at a time. No matter what he loved her. He was brought out of thought when he saw her stir a little, but she went right back to sleep. He really didn't want to wake her, but they hadn't seen each other in a month since WWE was out of the country doing a tour. He missed her emotionally, physically, and sexually. It had been a month and he had some catching up to do with his girlfriend. <em>

_So he quietly put his bags down on the floor and carefully walked to his sleeping Mariah ,and knelt to her face and kissed her nose and whispered "Wake up baby, I'm home." He smiled when she lightly stirred out of annoyance, and turned around so her back was facing him. When she was really tired and in good slumber she did not want to be woken or all hell broke loose. Once he had to literally persuade her with sex to get her out of bed. But he knew once she saw who it was she would wake up without a doubt._

"_Baby girl, it's me." he said as he kissed her neck. "Who's me?" she asked completely out of it with sleep and annoyance. He knew this was going to be harder than he thought. So, he climbed on the couch, and got on top of his girlfriend; his body hovering over hers. He knew she didn't mind it. She oddly enough, actually felt safe like that. He found that out one night, in the beginning of their. They were watching a movie and he laid his body on top of here for a while, and they eventually fell asleep like that. He woke up minutes later and realized that he was laying on her, and was going to remove himself when she started to lightly cry in her sleep."Babe wake up." Dean said while shaking Mariah. "Please stop, you're hurting me." She cried while fighting in her sleep. "Mariah wake up baby girl." he said as her eyes popped open. She immediately started to cry uncontrollably. Dean sat up and held Mariah in his lap, her tears soaking his bare chest._

"_I'm here babe, everything is going to be alright is gonna be alright." he assured her, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her head. "Can you lay on me, it's the only way I'm going to feel safe right now?" she asked while looking at Dean with her watery dark brown eyes. "Of course I will, and I promise not to squish you." he said giving her a soft smile._

_He later learned that she had been sexually abused by her uncle when she was younger, and sometimes at night when she had a bad dream she needed to feel protected. Dean totally understood and promised her that nothing would ever happen to her. But boy was he wrong about that statement by a long shot._

_He was brought out of thought when Mariah turned under him, so she was now on her stomach. He had the perfect trick up his sleeve to wake her up. He moved the blankets off her, and threw them on the ground. He took his shirt off and put it on the other side of the couch. His hands roamed all over her body. His hands went under her shirt and grabbed her breast and said "Me; is the one that gets to touch these every single day." He lowered his head and kissed on her neck and said "Me; is the one that knows where your sensitive spot is on your neck "he smirked as he sucked and kissed on her sensitive spot on her neck. His smirk widened when he heard a moan escape from her mouth. "Me; is the one that can't stop thinking about you when I'm wrestling." he said proudly. Mariah slowly turned over on her back so she was now looking Dean straight in the eye with her signature smile on her face and said "keep going, I'm listening." "Me; is the one that always misses your smile, when I'm gone." he stated softly "Me; is the one that can't get enough of kissing your lips." he said with a smile._

"_I may remember who you are now." she said with a smirk._

"_I knew you would." he said as he kissed Mariah with so much passion. Mariah wrapped her arms around his neck, while Dean turned them over so she was now on top of him, straddling his waist, his arm encircling her waist, never breaking contract. Deans tongue roamed her mouth, asking for accesses. Which Mariah gladly granted. Dean took control of Mariah's mouth, his hands slid down to her ample ass, and squeezed it, giving it a light smack. Mariah softly moaned against Deans mouth, which made his dick twitch instantly._

_Mariah removed her lips from Deans so she could catch her breath. Their make out sessions always left her breathless, but she loved every second of them."I missed you so much, you don't even understand." Dean said as he cupped her face in his hands and gave her light kisses." "I missed you too." she told him sweetly as she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp._

_She looked at Dean and smiled, she loved how those dimples would show when he smiled, and those big chubby cheeks; they were to die for. She was so lucky to be with him, yes, there were problems in the beginning with her being black and him being white. She got a lot of nasty and rude comments on her Instagram page most of the time. She didn't understand why people just wouldn't be happy for them. Mariah remembered when some ring rats made a hate page about her on Instagram. She remembered crying for days and wanting to end the relationship with Dean. But he didn't let her; he loved her to much to break up something that was so strong. Dean had never said that he loved her yet. It was a lot for him, she understood once she heard about his childhood. She put no pressure on him to say it, but she knew that he felt the same way. Man was this man something else. She didn't even realize she was crying until Dean spoke._

"_Hey baby, why are you crying?" he asked with concern in his voice as he lifted her chin with his thumb to look at her in the face. Mariah smiled and said" I'm okay. These are happy tears, I'm just happy your home." "Are you sure?" he said while wiping her tears with his thumb. "I promise." she said with her beautiful smile._

"_OK" he stated, as his slide his hands inside Mariah's pajama shorts, and massaged her ass._

"_Cause the only reason why I want you crying right now is because of how hard I'm pounding you." he said with his signature smirk. "I've been waiting so long to hear that." she said. He suddenly picked her up bridal style and said "Well, let's get to it, I have a month of making up to do." he said with a smile while running up the stairs. Mariah giggled while he ran up the stairs to their room. He could never get enough of her laugh._

* * *

><p><em>Mariah smiled as tears came streaming down her face as she thought about that day. That was one of the best days with Dean she ever had. She remembered how they spent the whole night making love to each other, exploring every part of their bodies. Now, Dean never showed any affection to her; not even a KISS. More tears streamed down her face as she thought about it. Where did she go wrong? Did she do something that affected him? Did he not care about her anymore? Was she not important anymore? Was this relationship not meant to be? Was he losing interest in her? Was he listening to what all those people were saying about her race and having second thoughts after a year? So many thoughts and questions flooded her mind, and none of them had answers that could make her feel better. She didn't know, but she had to figure out, for the relationships sake.<em>

_She saw Dean start to stir in his sleep, so she quickly turned off the lamp and pulled the blankets over her, where she silently cried herself to sleep. Her questions still unanswered. Her heart, terribly broken._

* * *

><p><em>Please review and comment. It will mean a lot if you haven't checked out my story "Welcome to the Party" please do. It will get better by the chapters I promise.<em>

_Thank You!_


End file.
